Powered walk behind or self-propelled tools are known in the art. Examples include brush mowers, lawn mowers, rotary brooms, string trimmers and edging mechanisms. Each such implement is operably driven by a dedicated power unit. It would be desirable to have the capability of utilizing a single such power unit for which different powered implements could be attached to perform the function desired. Such a power unit configuration would be more cost effective as the operator would be required to purchase only a single power unit that could be adapted for operative connection to a variety of implement attachments.
Counter-rotating brooms and power rakes are implements typically mounted on self-propelled vehicles, such as skid steer loaders and tractors, to perform the desired function. Power rakes are used to help prepare soil for the planting of lawns. By rotating the rotatably driven toothed drum through the top surface of the soil, the toothed drum serves as a power driven rake that combs stones and debris from the upper surface of the soil to provide a smooth surface for the planting of grass. Rotary brooms are also conventionally mounted on tractors and larger self-propelled vehicles to clean the surface of a paved area, such as a parking lot.
The mounting of a counter-rotating broom or power rake to a walk-behind power unit would provide substantial flexibility for using the implement in smaller areas, such as using the broom on sidewalks and placing the power rake into operation in tight areas where little maneuverability is possible. Furthermore, by mounting the power driven implement on a centrally pivoted carrier apparatus, extended flexibility in operation of the implement can be obtained.